1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency identification, and more specifically to a method and system using radio frequency identification tags to determine the specific location of an object from an origin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Object management applications exist in which objects of concern are tracked by a company or group. Examples of such objects of concern include the tools carried on fire engines, the fire engine itself and the firefighter. The objects are typically grouped together into a set depending on the task at hand.
Often times a mobile platform is used for storing and transporting objects of concern. For example, a cart for surgical instruments or a fire engine can provide a mobile platform. The mobile platform is transported to a remote destination where the tools are used to carry out a function or perform a task. Upon arrival at the remote destination, missing objects such as critical tools can cause severe problems in performing the necessary task. In addition, without an adequate method and system to monitor the objects, the mobile platform may return to its origination point without all the tools or objects of concern.
Some object management systems use bar codes that are affixed to the objects. In a typical example of such a system, an operator uses a hand-held bar code scanner to read the bar code on the objects. The bar code is read as the objects are loaded into the mobile platform before being transported to a remote destination where a function or task is performed. The bar codes are read again as the objects are unloaded upon returning from the remote destination. Such a system requires that all equipment be loaded and offloaded each time the mobile location performs a task or function. For mobile locations carrying hundreds of objects, this operation is time-consuming. In addition, missing tools are not identified until the mobile platform has returned from a remote site.
Various radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) tag systems have been used in object management in the past and are currently in use. A typical system includes an RFID tag that provides non-volatile memory for storing information and a means well known in the art for interacting with an interrogator. The RFID tags contain identifier information associated with the particular objects to be managed and are attached to the objects. The RFID interrogator is used to detect the presence of an RFID tag and to read the information stored on the RFID tag. A typical RFID interrogator includes an RF transceiver for transmitting interrogation signals to the RFID tag and receiving response signals from RFID tags. The interrogator also includes one or more antennae connected to the transceiver and associated decoders and encoders for reading and writing the encoded information in the received and transmitted RF signals, respectively. After detecting a RFID tag attached to an object, an information processing unit associated with the interrogator determines that the object is present, and updates a database accordingly. However, the prior art RFID systems do not have the ability to provide a management system that allows a user to monitor the tools at a remote destination or to automatically alert a user when tools are missing or to determine the specific location of an object from an origin.
It is desirable to provide a system and method that provides full automation for the identification and management of tools of the trade on mobile platforms. There is a need for such a system that is adaptable for use with all of the wide variety of mobile platforms, such as police, fire and emergency vehicles, or individual users who must take a set of tools to a remote destination to perform a task and then return. There is also a need for such a system that provides information on both the presence of an object and its location.
However, in view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.